Shots
by Zepphy
Summary: Mi prima me reto a escribir relatos, ya fueran desencadenados por una palabra como tema o varias palabras, asi que van desde el slash, hetero, only-bro y varios. Esto es lo primero que subo aqui por lo que estaria agradecida por sus comentarios.
1. Trickster

Trickster (1).- **Gabriel sonríe travieso mientras deja al pequeño Dean recostado en una banca de la parroquia del Pastor Jim, sabe que John Winchester ha matado a su hijo, pero el siempre ha sido conocido por bondadoso, además de que su hermano lo golpearía si deja que algo malo le pase a su pequeño y encantador humano. **

**Trickster (2).- **Sam le mira con ojos grandes y llorosos mientras implora por el regreso de su hermano, sabe que aunque vaya contra su padre nunca ha podido negarle nada a Sammael, así que truena los dedos deteniendo el tiempo y hace una seña a Dean que va extrañado por el comportamiento de su amo que toca su frente y lo deja inconciente.

**Trickster (3).- **Dessy toma el caramelo sin mirar al hombre concentrada en los detalles del rubio en la cama, tiene ocho años y es la primera vez que esta tan cerca de Dean. Recorre las pecas y sonríe al de ojos castaños cuando le dice que son realmente parecidos.

**Trickster (4).- **Para el es tan fácil como romper el cuello de un bebé, engaña a los otros dioses sonriente y juguetón, cuando salva a los Winchester mira solo dos segundos a Lucifer, ambos asienten y van a arreglar cuentas con "Chuck" antes de regresar a la pantomima apocalíptica que ha creado su aburrido padre.

**Trickster (5).- **Gabriel cerro los ojos mientras el día cambiaba a miércoles, recordando borrar el martes que Sam perdió la razón y mato a su hermano con sus propias manos.

**Trickster (6).- **Michael manda el alma de Adam al cielo antes de ser sorprendido por su hermano menor que lo mira divertido, sabe que se supone que debe estar muerto gracias a Sammael, pero también se supone que Dean Winchester era su verdadero buque antes de enterarse que en realidad era un experimento a prueba de su padre.

**Trickster (7).- **Clark estaba a punto de llevar a dormir a su hija cuando el sonido lejano de unas alas la puso alerta, cuando vio a Gabriel por poco y le lanza una navaja por el susto, pero antes que eso Dessy se lanza hacia el hombre y Clarisse por primera vez es conciente de que Dean esta en el suelo desangrándose.

**Trickster (8).- **Para Gabriel fue como ver una porno distinta todos los martes que hizo repetir a los Winchester, pero su preferido sin dudas fue el veintisiete (del cual había tomado video y todo), Dean de cuatro patas con el consolador metido hasta el fondo y el miembro de su hermano en la boca mientras gemía quedito ante cada vibración del aparato.

**Trickster (9).- **Sammael intento ignorar las ganas de asfixiar a su pequeño y babeante hermanito mientras Michael le decía por que la leche de formula no era tan buena y les urgía conseguir una nodriza y comprar todos los accesorios si quería que Castiel los recibiera siquiera y no les cerrara la puerta en la cara.

**Trickster (10).- **Dean estaba seguro que de no ser por Sam ahorita mismo estaría con Gabriel en la cama comprobando si la cantidad inhumana de dulces había afectado en algo su sistema, por que sin duda el olor adictivo que emanaba el hombre no era nada común.


	2. Veneno 1

**Trickster (1).-** Gabriel sonríe travieso mientras deja al pequeño Dean recostado en una banca de la parroquia del Pastor Jim, sabe que John Winchester ha matado a su hijo, pero el siempre ha sido conocido por bondadoso, además de que su hermano lo golpearía si deja que algo malo le pase a su pequeño y encantador humano.

**Trickster (2).- **Sam le mira con ojos grandes y llorosos mientras implora por el regreso de su hermano, sabe que aunque vaya contra su padre nunca ha podido negarle nada a Sammael, así que truena los dedos deteniendo el tiempo y hace una seña a Dean que va extrañado por el comportamiento de su amo que toca su frente y lo deja inconciente.

**Trickster (3).- **Dessy toma el caramelo sin mirar al hombre concentrada en los detalles del rubio en la cama, tiene ocho años y es la primera vez que esta tan cerca de Dean. Recorre las pecas y sonríe al de ojos castaños cuando le dice que son realmente parecidos.

**Trickster (4).- **Para el es tan fácil como romper el cuello de un bebé, engaña a los otros dioses sonriente y juguetón, cuando salva a los Winchester mira solo dos segundos a Lucifer, ambos asienten y van a arreglar cuentas con "Chuck" antes de regresar a la pantomima apocalíptica que ha creado su aburrido padre.

**Trickster (5).- **Gabriel cerro los ojos mientras el día cambiaba a miércoles, recordando borrar el martes que Sam perdió la razón y mato a su hermano con sus propias manos.

**Trickster (6).- **Michael manda el alma de Adam al cielo antes de ser sorprendido por su hermano menor que lo mira divertido, sabe que se supone que debe estar muerto gracias a Sammael, pero también se supone que Dean Winchester era su verdadero buque antes de enterarse que en realidad era un experimento a prueba de su padre.

**Trickster (7).- **Clark estaba a punto de llevar a dormir a su hija cuando el sonido lejano de unas alas la puso alerta, cuando vio a Gabriel por poco y le lanza una navaja por el susto, pero antes que eso Dessy se lanza hacia el hombre y Clarisse por primera vez es conciente de que Dean esta en el suelo desangrándose.

**Trickster (8).- **Para Gabriel fue como ver una porno distinta todos los martes que hizo repetir a los Winchester, pero su preferido sin dudas fue el veintisiete (del cual había tomado video y todo), Dean de cuatro patas con el consolador metido hasta el fondo y el miembro de su hermano en la boca mientras gemía quedito ante cada vibración del aparato.

**Trickster (9).- **Sammael intento ignorar las ganas de asfixiar a su pequeño y babeante hermanito mientras Michael le decía por que la leche de formula no era tan buena y les urgía conseguir una nodriza y comprar todos los accesorios si quería que Castiel los recibiera siquiera y no les cerrara la puerta en la cara.

**Trickster (10).- **Dean estaba seguro que de no ser por Sam ahorita mismo estaría con Gabriel en la cama comprobando si la cantidad inhumana de dulces había afectado en algo su sistema, por que sin duda el olor acaramelado y adictivo que emanaba el hombre no era nada normal y el estaba decidido a comprobarlo personalmente.


End file.
